Dreamer Star
Dreamer 'Phillip' Star despite his appearance is actually a Unicorn pony. His hometown is Trottingham, where he lived with his Mother and Father who were both unicorns as well. Exploring the forgotton resasons of his cutie mark. Dreamer's Father owned a coal mine in Trottingham and was to take his place but plans fell through. Currently under training by Compass as a drafter, also volunteers and works as a general laborer for the Mayor. He has a squirrel named Whistler that he befriended in his time in Ponyville. Personality Dreamer is somewhat of a starry-eyed and a peculiar pony. Some of the habits that he attained from his parents background and teachings he tries to use the best manners he can with everypony and be polite but a side of him wants to be very playful and energetic and be daring. A lot of the energy is used however being very inquisitive and learning, and may get overexcited when something new is discovered. He is not very practical about decision making and not very straightforward when making a point but stays honest, lying is very difficult for him and tries to avoid it. He is prone to get confused sometimes, can be easy to manipulate and influence. He can get facts mixed up but stays polite and is open-minded even when corrected, criticized or even insulted but can be sensitive and easily hurt. Though excited to explore his potentials and magical powers, he still kind of at odds with his identity as a unicorn. He highly admires the kindness of the ponies in Ponyville and holds them dear and tries to offer to his service to anypony that does anything to show a gesture of kindness to him. In exchange he does feel somewhat protective of the ponies and is willing to put himself in harms way in the sake for their well being. In his complexity he still enjoys and prefers a simple and minimalistic lifestyle that he doesn't require or like a lot of possessions but has a particular sense of style he likes to have in his living space. He likes a clean house and to keep himself clean but is not completely reserved and will work hard and not afraid of getting dirty when it calls for it. Dreamer has made a daily routine to study and train between other work and other daily responsibilities and in spare moments will try to talk with ponies to get more familiar with them. He enjoys all forms of science, appreciates the beauty of nature and things with aesthetic beauty. When it comes to culinary skills Dreamers knowledge is very lacking but has an admiration for skilled cooking and well prepared food but most of his meals come from the Cafe. Background Born as a unicorn with a tiny bump on the forehead that never grew in to a proper horn, his parents decided to raise him as an earth pony and ignored and tried to hide the unusual bump. Figuring he would not be able to perform magic. Raised for eighteen years in the town of Trottingham, to him had a countryside which he enjoyed very much and misses at times for its beauty and old culture, but he did feel like he did not belong. During some event in his past he, for some reason forgot how he got his cutie mark. He's learning to discover why he is at odds with himself, to embrace with who he is and find happiness. For several years Dreamer traveled the different cities on Equestira, He found Ponyville in early December. He stayed camped in the edges of the Everfree Forest for a week watching the town, already used to camping from his childhood spent in the forests of Trottingham. Also during his travels he has moved a lot, he got used to how to observe a town for a few days or even a few weeks then move on if it did not appeal to him. Observing Ponyville in the first week he was caught in a surprise blizzard. After it passed he emerged and quickly fell in love with the landscape and whimsical atmosphere. While camping in the Everfree Forest by an interesting tree near his fort he befriended a smart squirrel that he later named Whistler after discovering a way to call his pet by unique whistle that Dreamer had no idea he could do that echoes traversing the land for miles with little effort. He quickly found Ponyville to be a town like no other, soon found ponies he did not know approaching him with offerings of food and extending friendship and even a job and place to stay. Touched by this he is determined to pay the kindness back somehow particularly when he close to running out funds. Noticing some interesting features in the town including some interesting waterfalls that seem to come out through the clouds. In the second week the clouds opened up for the first time since his visit and for the first time saw Canterlot and Cloudsdale not knowing these were waiting behind the clouds was awestruck by their beauty. In his stay at Ponyville strange dreams have been occurring he thought were of his real past but is not sure where the memories are coming from since they are memories of when he was a baby. After the last Solar Storm, feeling the effects as a slight tingle that went away after the storm passed. Alarmed by this new development he asked to find somepony knowledgeable in magic and found Twilight Sparkle. After being examined and asking to seek wise counsel, he confided in Twilight Sparkle and Princess Luna. Hearing his dreams and looking at his horn cautioned him that dreams often carry complex meanings and should not be taken as fact but to keep a log of these dreams and see what kind of light they shine. Princess Luna also took him aside while he was observing the night sky to study him, in her wisdom found he is sensitive to nearby objects in the sky like asteroids and comets. She also came to a decision to have him focus on a new path to study Astronomy and to explore different interests until he rediscovers his forgotten talent again. He hopes maybe his dreams will reveal or lend clues to the answers of his cutie mark and its meaning. Family History His Father, a proud unicorn owns an old coal mining company in Trottingham. Traditionally run for generations on his Father’s side was to be passed on to him when he turned 18 but turned down the offer that broke his father’s heart but was understanding to let him go if it made him happy to find what he was meant to do. His Mother originally from Manehattan raised by her mother who was a very talented artist. She is a very kind, gentle and beautiful unicorn pony that had her art studio there when she came to the farmers market one weekend met his Father who came back for regular visits since until they fell in love and moved away to come to Trottingham. Relationships Mother - Admires her artistic skill who strives to be as good as her mother. She has trained Dreamer in a few techniques in drawing and painting as well as calligraphy and shown he has natraul skill and beautiful penmanship. They have enjoyed camping together in the summer seasons and both were hobbiests in geology and mineral hunting. He is very fond of her kindness and ability to comfort in troubled times and is a pretty decent cook as well. Father- Is a bit intimidated by him but respects his traditions and tries to follow them. They have taken regular times together to do activities together they both enjoy such as hoofball and going to plays and eating at favorite resturants. When the time came, Dreamer could not come to take on responsibilities of taking on the role of owning the business. Princess Celestia - Has only seen her once informally when a visit brought her to Applejack's cart, landing close enough that her mane was inches away. Intimidated by her size and beauty lost senses of himself and could not react, frozen in place. Two former experiences he is not sure were real, and is reluctant to talk about. Once was mistaking her for another pony in the Town Hall at night, may have simply been a day dream. Another time at The Inn, he was laying down in his bed to go to sleep when she seemed to appear by his side but seemed so real, for some reason was not scared but felt comforted by her angelic glow. He tried to speak to ask if it was her but was warmly hushed by her and nodded to have him rest. She gave him water and sung a lullaby to him ushering him to sleep in a way he has not felt in years and reminded him of his Mother. He was soon asleep and she wiped his tears, in a sleep that he could not be roused and woke completely refreshed. Something he will never forget but is still scared of her presence and may try to avoid it. Princess Luna - Has been told of stories of Nightmare Moon when he was young that scared him and hoped he would never meet her. After meeting Sir Alberio discovered Princess Luna returned to Equestria and has assured him that she has changed is not like her former self in the stories he heard. On a particular night after stargazing Whistler spotted and pointed up to show him two ponies flying toward Ponyville, one with bat like wings which later landed in town. Being dark did not recognize the ponies, Princess Luna's mane being different than it would have been depicted in books. He found Princess Luna approaching and greeted him, intrigued by her appearance and not knowing who she was until Whistler landed clues through gestures. Dreamer realizing the clues and terrified figuring out who she was but nerves already settled by curiosity. Talking found that Princess Luna gave Sir Alberio wings for the night on a special occasion and Dreamer was surprised how friendly and approachable she is, almost like a pony one could play with. A time later after seeking her out to met her again for guidance grew to revere in her but still thinks of her as a fun pony. Whistler - A two year old and very smart squirrel that sometimes knows more of what's going on than Dreamer. He met Whistler in the Everfree Forest while living in a fort he made. He came to Dreamer out of curiosity and felt he was a nice pony. Whistler brought valuable items he thought Dreamer could use and starting dropping them after being befriended but was coached by Dreamer to take the items back to where he got them and to not steal from the ponies cause he liked them. Whistler did as he asked but soon showed him a special tree near the camp one day and kept dropping rare and valuable items from it which is now being looked at by ponies, Brendan and Blu Farren, specializing in artifacts. Dreamer and Whistler will hang out at times and sometimes play together. Dreamer can call him by a very unique whistle Dreamer can do which is how the squirrel got his name. Applejack - Coming out of the forest to met the ponies of the town for the first time, noticed a seemingly very popular pony with bright demeanor approached her and awkwardly asked a few questions about the town and she acknowledged with a welcoming smile and certain spunk made him smile and feel welcome. In an unfamiliar place he kept coming back to her when he needed to learn something about Ponville and always received a kind response. After getting a little more familiar and comfortable, discovered her role in Ponyville and the hard work she puts in helping ponies. He admires her sense of duty and can do attitude he looks up to her and respects her strong nature. Feeling unsure of himself later notices what skills and talents she has and even gets a demonstration. This changed his view of himself thinking of himself as an earth pony too and seeing what she can do feels a sense of pride in himself that being and earth pony is special and they can be amazing too. One particular day seeing Applejack at her cart and seeming a bit overwhemled but a larger crowd of ponies than usual practailly throwing bits at her for the treats, saw her had to take a seat by the fountain before going back to the cart. He got an idea to plan a specail day for her which he spoke with the Apple Family about, where ponies take over her duties for a day and a day at the spa too which he is still not sure if the plan worked. He even planed a coach but fell short on time. Was there on the night Applejack was to leave to Manehattan and there when she was to return, waiting for the train beyond Ponyville and chased along side the train when it got close, which was fun and was excited to see her. Overall Impressed by her drive and abilities, finds her personality inspiring and fond of her charm starts to grow and have feelings for her but may feel shy around her at times. Big McIntosh - Only met him briefly a couple times, said he goes by 'Big M'. The first time was at Sweet Apple Acres while waiting for somepony in the Apple Family to talk to arrange a special day for Applejack for all of her hard work. Spoke with him at that time and told him of his plans. The other time in NightHawks seeing him carry a tired Applejack back to the farm. He doesn't konw anything about him other than he was told works at the farm which he can believes gets a lot of work done there and that he is Applejack's brother. He is a bit humbled by his size and wouldn't dare cross him. He did hear an interesting folk lure from Sir Alberio about 'Big M' which he wouldn't enitrly dismiss. Granny Smith - First time meeting her was at a really inapropriate time late at night galloping to the farm house and pounding on the door which woke her up and she came to the door wondering who could possibly be making such a racket at this hour. Feeling bad and apologizing, requested for Applejacks help for a pony in trouble, later was resolved. Galloping with Applejack during the distress found that was her Grandmother he woke up, feeling even worse. Came back another day (quietly) with letter in the door that blew away trying to apologize. On another occasion after speaking with Big McIntosh for the first time asked to go in a speak for a bit with Granny Smith about his plans, tried to be on his best behavior and talked for a bit. The other time was when Granny Smith and Applejack came back from Manehattan which he still doesn't know the whole story. Tried to help her unload and trotted along back to Sweet Apple Acres. She calls him Phillip which he has heard a few times but does not correct her and doesn't mind this as his nick name. In his pursuit to learn more about Equestrian History and waiting for Twilight Sparkle at the Treebrary browsed and came across "The Foudning of Ponyville" and read it. Was taken and moved by the story feeling a higher sense of pride of Ponyville and for the Apple Family. Thinks Granny Smith is an amazing pony. Mayor - Met her while she was posting up flyers for volunteer work and approached her in a very casual manner but when he discovered who she was he was humbled and gave her praises on the town. She asked a little about his visit to Ponyville and set aside time to learn he was interested in staying and appointed him with a place to stay and a job that took him quite aback and determined to owe the town for their generosity. Ever grateful to the Mayor he will do what he can to please her, enjoys her company and will try to follow any tasks she gives to him. Pinkie Pie - He spotted her a few times the first few days of coming in to Ponyville at random times and only saw her appear very brifely then disapear, curious how she does it. A couple occasions saw her as a pink blur zip across town and pop up behind a planter and another time seeing her hopping across town on all four hooves like she was wearing springs. All those times made him laugh and made him feel better even though he had not met her. He heard of the Cook-off and learned what came of it but was sleeping at the time of the event. For over a month he had tried but got side tracked from trying a treat from SCC, Pinkie out in middle town handing out muffins tried his first snack from SCC which was something he never eperianced, (qued the "2001 A Space Odyssey" Theme.) something about the way it tasted it made him feel happier that made him leap in for a hug. One week he was sent a TB, which he loves getting. It was a TB from Pinkie with an invitation to come to a party, which made him feel very special and touched by it. He has been a few so far a tries to make an effort to be to each one. Pinike is another pony that he really appciates and is proud to know a pony like that is so upbeat. Rarity - Seen her outside of her shop a couple times and heard her on a couple occasions sounding a bit dramatic, asked ponies about where to get some new garments for the oold weather to replace his torn scarf and sugessted Miss Rarii's Carosel Botique A day coming to her shop he trotted past a customer stroming out the shop. Coming in, he was impressed with the stlye of the insde of the shop. Looking around and thinking to himself, when he looked down not expecting to see her standing there, surprised but compliemented her on her mane, introduced himself politely he asked if that was her he heard outside sounding distresed he noticed her appearing upset about a delivery that was delayed and could not finish a garmnent in time. Appearing down too told her "everything happens for a reason, this might have been better this way..." she seemed to reconsider the situation. He later came back to purchase a new six-peice wool winter outfit and offered a gem (discovered by Whistler.) too as a gift to cheer her up. She seems like a professional and dedicated pony with lost of style and like being treated with digity which he can respect. Twilight Sparkle- Has seen her many times in the Treebrary but seems very busy all the time and seems to really care for her books and really have a knoweage for just about every book she posses, he finds this admirale and interesting. There has only been a few times the said hi breifly. There has been a few times he has heard from other ponies of her magical accomplishments one including the trials with Filming Jon and the shirinking of Red Dragon for example. At this time a notion passed that there may be more to Twilight Sparkle and other ponies as well then he thinks but is sure will find out in time. There has been a few previous occasions he has wanted to converse with her about her knowledge. After the last Solar Storm occoured and needing to find a pony who knows magic well several ponies ponted him to Twilight Sparkle. He eventually came to showing her what he discovered and she examined himand took some notes concluding that magic is possible but may be limited and to practice and to keep an eye on it for any changes cause the Storm might have activated something. He doesn't really know Twilight Sparkle at all but can tell there is something different about her. Daily Routine (The routies are done everyday and followed automatically even if not mentioned in the feed, unless certain events or activies prevent him from doing so.) In the weekdays: 7:00-8:00AM Gets up. 8:00-8:30AM Writes in his 'Dream Journal' to takes logs of any significant drams during the night. 8:30-9:00AM Takes a moment to do some morning stretches before training around Whitetail Woods. 9:00-9:30AM Eats a light breakfast. 9:30-10:30AM Once a week on Mondays If there is any payments to be made at any stores or uses the time to settle any other business. 10:30-11:30AM Heads over to Whitetail Woods for his exercise to trot briskly around the course af far as he can go each day until it becomes easy to gallop the entire course. 11:30AM-12:00PM Takes a break and rests from exercising. 12:00-1:00PM Once a week go to class to train or do a project with Compass or used as free time. 1:00-1:30PM Goes to get a lunch. 1:30-4:30 Spends a few hours working in the park doing maintenance work or any other tasks the Mayor needs. 4:30-5:00 Finishes up jobs and goes to have dinner 5:00-7:00PM Uses this time study various subjects of interest, usually reading at the Treebrary or talking with Twilight, Twibot or Spike about some subjects. 7:00-8:00PM Spends a little time practicing magic, probably still at the Treebrary getting training Twilight or from another pony. 9:00-10:00PM When skies are clear, takes time to relax and stargaze to admire Luna's night sky and also uses this time to sense for any objects near the planet and if any are found will report them to Cheerilee the Xanax day before lunch. 10:00-10:30 Heads back to room to get ready to sleep by sitting alone quietly and reflecting on the day and practice a little meditation. 10:30-11:30 After being relaxed, prepares a bath usually prepared with candles, bath oils and fragrant dried flowers purchased from the Spa. 11:30-7:00AM Finishes setting up for the next day and sleeps. On the weekends: Mostly the same but takes a break from training and studying and tries to meet new ponies or have fun. Dreams (from 'Dream Journal') What it shows so far in chronological order and cautioned by Princess Luna to not mistake them as fact: Starts with a pony outside sipping a cup tea, back facing a glass door chatting with other ponies outside of the front entrance of a lobby that is suppose to be my father's main office building for his mining company in Trottingham. The event is suppose to be a party for all the workers that wants to come celebrate my being born and my Father showing to all his workers and announce some day I will take the company and keep jobs going. The lobby is pretty full of workers and some reporters as well to come see this new addition to the company and a lot of the ponies are pretty happy and anxious to see. The noise of the ponies talking to each other and just having a good time fills the room. My mother is near by and just getting ready to leave to take a trip to a city soon after the celebration ends. She takes these trips occasionally to just get away from the commotion once in a while. At the time my Father is about to make the announcement he holds me up and the faces look and see and start cheering and the mood feels pretty good. There are a few photo flashes. Outside the ponies hear the cheering and the one sipping tea instinctively turns his head to look in and sees what's going on and turns back to his friends and continues talking. The cheering continues for just a few moments then some ponies get quiet seeming a little short so and the smiles of those few faces fade till the whole room stops and is eerily quiet and the smiles are gone instead with a look in trying to figure out what they are seeing. Outside again and not too long after the pony by the door picks up on a weird mood in the lobby and the sudden quiet. Makes to turn to see if something has changed but is stunned and startled by a noise like a thunder crack in the sky, like something entering the atmosphere. Flinches then looks directly above from where the noise came, the others chatting with the one pony pause and notices him looking up and they look up as well. They stand there to see a portion of the sky above turn black and a comet appears in the middle of the black space showing stars behind it hovering in place. The pony drops his tea cup and veers to go inside the lobby to tell the other ponies inside but is just as stunned as what's causing the silence. Watches as a glow comes from the baby on the baby's flank and is pretty bright. The Father confused when the cheering stopped, turned the baby around and saw a glow on the flank. No pony else inside noticed the noise or the appearance of the comet outside. Frightened he rushed the baby to another room and the Mother seeing this runs in a panic to find out what's going on thinking something is wrong with the baby. The Father sets the baby down on a desk and watches, helpless why this is going on and what it means. The Mother rushes in the room scared of her husbands alarmed state "What's happening?!". The Father reply's "I-I don't know... I have never seen anything like this.". A reporter runs up in front of the door way and tires to snap a shot and the Mother angered "Get out of here!" slams the door shot and locks it and pulls the blinds as well. The baby a little upset but barely cries but otherwise doesn't seem to bothered by what's going on. The mother asks "How did it happen?" and her husband replies "I don't know. I was showing my men our baby and all the cheering turned silent. That's when I noticed a right glowing on his flank and ran in here.". Both watch as out of the fur a glowing cutie mark starts growing and taking form, both try to mutter trying to figure out what it might be the Father says "It looks like... a falling star. Or a comet..." both look at each other with bewildered and puzzled expressions trying to figure out why this is happening or what this is suppose to mean. The cutie mark on the baby forms and the glowing stops now showing a fresh mark of a prominent falling star with a long tail behind it, the comet outside fades and disappears and the blackened void turns back in to the sky as it was before. The Mother asks "What should we do? Should we take him to a doctor?" Father replies "I will have to go out there and tell the ponies out there that our baby is ill... But no. I don't want to suffer any further embarrassment for the company or the family." The Mother stunned by his cold and heartless comment and momentarily speechless, hurt and angry. "How can you say that?! What's more important you?? He's OUR son!" Father beams a sharp piercing look at her at the last statement, looks back at his son and thinks something is not right. that bump on his forehead should be horn. My family prides it's self on it's unicorn heritage. The Mother pained by his icy glare and odd behavior tears start forming and abruptly unlocks the door and gallops out. Father watches his wife gallop out then turns back to the baby then notices the reporter at the door still, he leaves the baby on the desk closes the door behind him and ushers the reporter down in the lobby to makes his new announcement. The relationhships of the Mother, Father and Son drift apart. Eighteen years pass the Mother is spotted in another city by a well known close client of the Father and sees her with another stallion, watches her and reports back to him of an affair. After the return and the arguments and finding the Son is not his, the Father comes in and coldhartedly tells the boy that now he is old enough it is time to move on and make his own way from now on. That night the Mother comes in and tells him of his real Father, that she loves him and tells Dreamer his last name is Star. She packs her things to leave for the city, she tells her son that she is sorry for the horrible things he had to endure. She tells him to be strong and do good gives him a kiss on the forehead hoofs a large sack of bits by his side and hasn't seen her since. The next day he takes the sack of bits and leaves Trottingham. Many years pass traveling across Equestira on search of happiness and finds Ponyville. (after the latest entry on January 26th in journal still feels like there is a lot more dreams to come...) Category:OCs Category:Unicorns Category:Stallions